Forgotten Embrace
by Emerald-Words
Summary: She was running. She knew why. And then she didn't. She is so lonely and then a vision of silver and gold saved her soul.


**A/N: This is the amended version of the previously submitted Forgotten Embrace. **

**Thank you to my Reviewers and I welcome new comments. **

Forgotten Embrace

She was cold and wet but it was nothing compared to the pain in her heart. She wandered aimlessly through the streets in the blistering cold, her body completely numb. Her tears were undistinguishable from the pelting rain. Her hands hung loosely by her side, her feet moved on instinct. Inside, her heart was nothing but dust.

Though the tears fell, she hardly made a sound.

Her mind was in tatters. She did not know where she was but she did not care. The only thing that was real to her anymore was the numbing pain that radiated through her entire being.

The lightning and thunder that once held such terror for her pulled only a slight hesitation from her; she moved on though. She hoped to get lost; she never wanted to be found. She wanted to die.

Rejection was a killer and now she was the latest victim. He did not want her. He never wanted her. He was a deceiver. She wondered why she was determined to know. Now she knew. That nagging feeling that he might not truly care for her drove her to discover the painful truth. Her love died within her; yet the pain was still there.

She stopped when he walked up to her. She saw the lascivious glint in his eyes but she did not care. "Hey sweet thing; wanna have some fun?" She looked at him, ice in her eyes. She had no time for this pig. Her hand rose slowly from her side and came to rest on his chest, her eyes steady. The pig mistook it for and invitation and moved to close a wandering hand over her ass. Calmly she sent a burst of energy into her unfortunate victim, enough to knock him out. She wanted to kill him but she knew it was not his fault he came upon her. The crowd around her gasped clearing a way for her as she made her way down the street.

She could see his face but interestingly, she couldn't remember his name. This man that she adored for so long was slipping away from her mind. She tried to remember who she was but that too seemed to be an impossibility. Why? She only found out two hours ago. She could not even remember how she got to be wherever she was. Her eyes fell to the pavement and she ceased to observe her surroundings. She watched as her feet did their work while her mind fell into darkness.

She briefly registered that her feet stopped and that where there was once nothing there was gentle warmth. She looked into the eyes of her captor determined to be on her way. Once her eyes met those gold orbs, her resolve melted as did her reality.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was cruising down the boulevard in his new black sports car when he spotted her. He did not know what made him pull over and approach the strange girl but he had and was now gazing into the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Though her eyes were puffy from crying and her face blotchy, also from the crying he just could not think of anyone as beautiful as this wet kitten. Alarms went off when in a split second she collapsed against him.

He had her strapped in his car and on the way to the hospital in a heartbeat. Who was she? Why did he need to help her so badly?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up to blinding light and beeping sounds. Where was she? She turned to the sound and saw life monitors with wires. Slowly, she followed the wires and found they were attached to her. She looked to the other cord coming out of her and found it was attached to a bag with clear liquid. She hoped it was poison. She continued her observation of the room though the movements of her eyes sent pain shooting through her head.

_I'm in a hospital_. She deduced. But how and why she could not fathom. Her gaze came to be fixed to a sleeping figure in a chair by her bed. His silver hair flowed freely around him, acutely accentuated by his red haori. She saw the small triangular appendages on his head, nested amongst the bounteous silver threads. She wanted to call out to the stranger but a raw throat was her inhibitor. She remained silent hoping he would wake up.

It seemed like an eternity before he stirred and his bangs revealed those piercing golden spheres. He looked at her and smiled. She wanted to smile but found it was painful. Smooth tones washed over her when he spoke.

"You're awake." Her eyes widened at the pleasure that his voice afforded her. "Can you speak?" He said and her eyes closed slowly as she absorbed the melody of it all. Who was this stranger? His next words held concern. "Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?" Her eyes fluttered open and she shook her head. Relief skittered across his face. She tested the hand nearest him and found it in working order. She lifted it towards his face but his hands closed around her.

"Don't strain yourself." He crooned. He pulled the seat nearer. "My name is Inuyasha. Can you tell me yours?"

He had been relieved when he woke up and saw her conscious. Panic ripped through him when her eyes closed. He waited now to hear the name of the angel he had saved. Her face showed concentration and then frustration.

"I don't know. I can't remember." She said simply. Her voice was quiet, sweet and warming.

"Okay." He sat back wondering what to do now as his fingers caressed hers. "What should we call you until we remember?" She shrugged.

"My clothes?" She said simply. Of course, why didn't he think of that? He went to the only other door in the room and extracted her still damp clothes. He searched through the pockets of the skirt and came up with a necklace, lip gloss and a library card. Luckily, the water hadn't completely obliterated the name. He made out her first name.

"Kagome? Is that your name?" He looked back and saw her thinking it over then a smile played across her lips. She nodded. "Good. We'll deal with your last name later." He reclaimed his seat just as the doctor came in.

"Ah, she's awake." He said. "I'm happy to see those beautiful eyes." He said. "We'll just do a few more tests. We should be able to release you later today." She nodded and Inuyasha smiled. "I know your husband must be happy to know you're okay." She looked over at Inuyasha; he simply raised his shoulder meaning he did not know how else to ensure he would be allowed to stay with her. She looked back at the doctor who had not noticed the exchange. He continued to talk.

"Well, what we know so far is that you blacked out due to the fever your running. We don't know what's causing the fever yet but we'll know more in a few hours." He stopped and wrote something on the pad after he was done checking her breathing. Then he added. "You'll be glad to know that your babies are fine?" Her eyes widened. The doctor did not miss this but he mistook it for her not having told her husband.

"I'm sorry, did I ruin the surprise." Inuyasha stepped in.

"No, its fine. I already knew." He lied. She watched as he finished the check up then left.

"Well, you looked surprised." He said. "Didn't you know?"

"I don't remember." She was still trying to absorb that she was pregnant. She desperately wanted to know what happened to her.

"Don't force it. It'll come back." He stayed with her for the entire day but neither knew why nor would dare try to find a reason.

She was released later that evening and Inuyasha took her to his home. She was so nervous. He hadn't allowed her to walk a step. After being wheeled out, he lifted her into the car and when they got to his home, he carried her inside. Not that she minded.

"Why are you being so kind to me? You don't even know me."

"To tell you the truth, I don't even know myself." He said coming to a stop before her. He came down to her level so she did not have to strain to see him.

"Thank you." She breathed then almost moaned in pleasure when she inhaled his heady scent. Inuyasha didn't seem to miss this but he did not move. They just simply stared at each other.

He wanted to kiss her. Dammit. He was hopelessly drawn to this creature, this goddess that needed him. But how could he take advantage of her? He almost lost it when she thanked him then inhaled sharply. Her eyes dilated and he knew what was going through her mind. She was attracted to him too. He was frozen in that spot debating if he should claim those tempting lips or pretend he had not noticed. He desperately needed a distraction.

"D-do you want anything to eat or drink?" He said even as his head angled itself to kiss her. She nodded but did not specify as she seemed enraptured by the kiss she was about to get. "Please stop me." Inuyasha said. She nodded again her hand coming up; it seemed to comply with his reluctant request. Instead those hand tangled in his hair pulling him closer. He was now a breath away and praying that she would stop him. She closed the gap in a hungry kiss; she kissed him as if it was her right to, like she had always been his and he, hers. He pushed a little and she moaned a little. Her mouth opened and he took the opportunity to explore the mouth of a woman he knew nothing about. Practically a stray cat. He pulled away at this thought only to find pliant lips following him. He finally was able to extricate himself from the heavenly lips.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I just couldn't stop myself."

"No, I'm sorry." He hung his head.

"But I enjoyed it." She said after a few seconds of silence. His head shot up and looked at her seriously. He smiled and nodded.

"What would you like to eat?" he said.

"Soup."

"Any particular kind?" he said moving to the kitchen.

"Do you have Oriental Style Ramen?" she said not knowing why she craved that particular one.

"Sure. It's my favourite." Twenty minutes later he had her wrapped in a blanket and a tray of soup before her. Of course, he insisted on feeding her. It was the only way he could ensure he wouldn't jump her. Unfortunately, the sight of her lips closing over the soup spoon did nothing to help his libido. It also did not help that she openly watched him from the dip of the spoon to when he cooled it to when she consumed it. Her eyes ignored the process of how the soup actually got to her mouth and stared hungrily at him.

"You need to stop looking at me like that." He said. She colored prettily and looked away thankfully. It gave him time to find a neutral topic. "The doctor said your three weeks pregnant." She didn't answer since she was still eating. "Can you remember anything yet?"

"I remember you rescuing me." She said when her mouth was empty.

"Do you know why you were wandering around in the freezing rain?" he said feeding her more soup. She thought a minute and a sharp pain exploded in her chest and her eyes watered.

"I-"

"I'm sorry." He said quickly. "I didn't mean to rush you."

"I can't remember. All I see is pain then numbness then cold anger then-you." Her eyes that had closed opened now on the last word.

"Okay." He gave her the last spoon of soup and got up to put the dishes away.

"Inuyasha?" she said.

"Hmm?"

"What if I have a family waiting on me?" She looked at him and his movements stopped.

"Then I'll make sure you get back to them."

There was pause. "What if I don't want to go back?" She said.

"I'm sure you'd want to go back once you remembered." He turned to face her now that he had his emotions on a tight leash. He decided he shouldn't have looked into her eyes. He saw pain, just like that night but not as intense.

"I don't think I want to go back."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." He said crossing to her and picking her up bridal style. "Right now, I think you should get some sleep." He took her to the room.

"Where will you sleep?"

"In the couch." He said simply.

"No. Let me sleep on the couch."

"As if I would." He tucked her in and couldn't resist placing a kiss on her forehead. "Call if you need anything." The warm robbed her of her will to fight and she succumbed to sleep. Dreams plagued her but somehow she knew they would be forgotten in the light of day.

She woke to the smell of porridge and her mouth watered. She climbed out and followed the scent to the kitchen where she saw Inuyasha stirring a pot of oatmeal porridge. He obviously hadn't realized she was there until she wrapped her hands around his waist. He stiffened then relaxed just as quickly.

"I guy could get used to that Miss Kagome." He said.

"I love porridge." She said rubbing her face against his back. "You smell good." She said.

"Maybe you shouldn't do that." He said desperately trying to distance himself from her. Ever since she asked that question he knew he had to keep her at bay until he knew for certain he could have her for himself. She hadn't seemed to hear him because she was still deliciously pressed up against him. "Kagome." He growled.

"I know, I know." She said. "But since I won't be able to do what I want to do just let me savor this moment." Inuyasha wanted to savor so much more than this _moment_.

He managed to get the two bowls of oatmeal to the table where he added milk and she added honey. He was absentmindedly eating his as he played with the spoon and the honey. When she was satisfied with the sweetness, she licked the honey covered spoon and it was Inuyasha's undoing. He bit down sharply on the spoon and growled in pain. She looked at him shocked and concerned. She ate slowly as she watched him nurse a tooth. He finally decided it wasn't chipped or cracked. He finished his porridge and got up counting to ten repeatedly. Kagome finished shortly after and carried her bowl to where he stood.

"Are you okay?" She said.

"I'm fine."

"Did I do something just know?" He whipped around suddenly and gathered up in his arms. He kissed her with such passion. He settled her on the counter as they tore at each other's clothes. How could he be so attracted to someone when he only met them the night before? It just felt so right to hold her in his arms and kiss porridge of her lips. Once she opened her mouth to catch her breath Inuyasha slipped his tongue in to rediscover the crevices he had sampled only the previous evening.

"What have you done to me?" He said into her neck. His kisses were coming hard and fast but she returned everyone with fervor. His hands ran over her back her shoulders and brushed her breasts. She moaned at the pleasure of the passing caress. One of his hands encircled her waist while the other moved to her stomach and he stilled, tearing his lips from hers.

"Why did you stop?" she breathed.

"Kagome, I could be kissing another man's wife." He said still holding her intimately. "A man whose children you're carrying." He ran his hand over her stomach and she quivered in pleasure. He felt bereft as her hands left his neck slowly.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I wish we had met under different circumstances." She sighed and rested her forehead on his. "I think I could love you." She said simply then laughed. "Do I sound crazy?" She said.

"No crazier than I am." He hugged her and allowed her to slide of the counter which of course alerted her to his erection. She looked down and smiled.

"I really am sorry."

"Don't be." He said. "It happens." They separated for the rest of the day giving each other a wide berth for good reasons.

Inuyasha worked like the devil was after him to find out as much about this very sexy-very pregnant-house guest.

After five days of dead ends, Kagome and Inuyasha were fed up and unfortunately they took it out on each other. "DON"T YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO REMEMBER?" she yelled. They were in the midst of a heated argument. Since they couldn't fully _appreciate_ each other, they vented their frustration in multiple arguments.

"I DON'T KNOW. MAYBE YOU DON'T EVEN WANNA REMEMBER. MAYBE THIS IS SOME SCAM."

"How dare you accuse me of that?" She said in a low voice her eyes shooting daggers at him. She felt warm then suddenly a heat built up in her that wanted to come out.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry; I just want to make sure you're happy." He hadn't noticed that the girl was now floating in a pink bubble. "Maybe I just want to-" he stopped, looking at her he saw her murderous glare.

"You're just like him!" she exclaimed. "You don't love me." She spat.

"What the hell- Kagome, what's going on?" _Is that miko power?_ "Who am I like?" He said carefully. She looked surprised and her mouth opened then closed. The light faded and she was on her feet again. "Who am I like?"

"I-I do-Inuyasha, what am I?" Hot tears ran down her face.

"Sssh, its okay. We'll figure it out."

Months went by and still they found nothing. Kagome never had one of her episodes again, thankfully. They had decided to accept the possibility that she would be unknown; that no one was looking for her. She did not mind. He was still apprehensive about losing her but he accepted that she was not needed by anybody else but him. They were cozily watching the news one evening when Kagome's picture came up on the screen.

"_The police are baffled as to the whereabouts of Kagome Higurashi who was last seen leaving her fiancé's house five months ago. Reports are that they had an argument and she ran out before he could stop her. Ms Higurashi was three weeks pregnant at the time. If anyone has any information about this woman please contact your local police station or this news station._

_In other news, widespread violence in Haiti…"_

"That was me." She said numbly.

"We should call that number now." He said stiffly. He got up and called the police station while Kagome sit transfixed. She snapped out of her thoughts when he came to kneel before her. "You okay?"

"No." She said her eyes watering. "I don't wanna leave you."

"We knew this might happen." He said wiping away the stray tear. "Your fiancé must be pretty worried about you."

"Yeah." She said. "Promise me you'll always be my friend."

"Yes." He hugged her. "I'll take you home tomorrow." He knew he'd never be able to keep that promise. He'd sooner kill this fiancé he did not know.

_Home?_ She thought.

The next day they drove to her _home_ where her fiancé gathered her up in his arms and rained kisses over her. "Oh, Kagome, I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid. Please forgive me." He pulled back so he could look in her eyes and saw the confusion. Inuyasha was about to explain when she spoke.

"H-Hojo?"

"Kagome."

"I've missed you so much. I'm sorry for running away." She kissed him suddenly and Inuyasha died a little. He silently walked away; he left her to her life.

"Where's the guy that found you? I wanna-"

"What guy?" They looked around and there was nobody. "Maybe it was an angel." She said and hugged him.

Life went back to normal pretty much except she couldn't remember what she had been doing for the past five months. It had been three days since her return and Hojo was so loving and attentive, it didn't matter that five months of her life was missing. At least in the light of day. It had rained the night she returned and while she looked at Hojo in the dim light of their bedroom, she felt so alone. She felt bereft of the love that she knew sashes had.

She didn't let it bother her.

She pulled into her driveway and saw a strange car but thought it was one of Hojo's friends that visited so frequently. They were hilarious and also very attentive to her. She also knew that his friend, Chad, had a huge crush on her. She let herself into the house via the kitchen and maneuvered the grocery bag around her large belly. She rubbed her back after she deposited the bag and then went to find Hojo. She found him in the den and from her position it looked like he had fallen asleep. His head hung forward slightly. She saw no sign of a friend. She supposed the car was a new one from his generous employers. She began to walk towards the chair that faced the fireplace when she heard him speak.

"Don't stop." He said. She was about to respond when a female voice spoke.

"You like that don't you?"

"Not as much as I like it in you." He growled. The vixen stood up and straddled him catching a sight of her and smiling. She did not alert Hojo to her presence; she simply continued her erotic display. She clawed at him and screamed his name as Kagome stood silently watching. She didn't know what possessed her but she watched the entire sordid scene. Only when it was done did Hojo see her and shock lit across his face. Kagome's hand went protectively to her stomach as if to shield the unborn children from the entire affair.

"Kagome-" he started to walk towards her.

"Don't you come near me." She said warningly. She was on fire. She burned. She wanted revenge for the betrayal. Images of a night flashed through her head. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"I can-"

"What? Explain? How can you explain you and this whore in _my_ house?" And she was right. This was her house, bought with her money. He was now the enemy, an imposter.

"Who are you calling a whore, honey?" she said silkily. She hadn't bothered to dress and was sitting with her legs parted on the desk. She was obviously a high class hooker.

"I don't see any other whore in here; do you?" she said hotly.

"Come off it. You were turned on." She said. "I can do you too if you like." She said. Kagome's nose crinkled and bile rose in her throat.

"Shut up!" Hojo said. "Kagome, listen to me-" he made the mistake of touching her and pulled his hand back instantly. "You bitch, what the hell did you do to my hand?"

"A bitch am I? Maybe you're right. I'm the bitch that opened my legs to a dog who can't even keep his zipper in his pants until I get home. Now look at me, I'm having your kids and you over there riding that slut." She looked over at the woman who was calmly pleasuring herself. Kagome wanted to throw up at her scandalous behavior. Shameful. Most women would have run out a long time ago but she-

"The both of you need to leave." Kagome said with a deadly tone. Hojo moved towards her and waves of heat emanated from her driving him back.

"God, this is making me so horny." The woman said. Kagome's eyes rolled into the back of her head and before anyone could see it, the cheating couple was flung out the window.

"Let's get out of here." Hojo said.

"Yeah, let's." She said undisturbed by the series of events. "I wanna do you in my car." She said running behind him butt naked. Kagome listened as the car sped away then she left the house forever.

"I remember doing this before." She said as her swollen feet carried her down the boulevard. "He did this before." She said speaking aloud. "The bastard was cheating on me with that same whore the night I ran away." She yelled drawing a few curious glances. She didn't care. What was she doing for the pass five months? After a few hours of walking and coming up with no answer, she decided to rent an apartment. As soon as this was done, she put her house on the market and had people put her stuff in storage. She put her feet up and fell asleep. This took all of a few hours. It helped that her house was greatly desired. It needed no renovations since it was new.

It had been two days since the incident and she was two days closer to having her babies. The papers from the lawyer's office came; Hojo had relinquished any claims on the children. It helped that he was a lousy person in this instance. She was so tired these days. She decided to take a nap. She woke with a start at the clap of thunder and screamed. It was night already.

**There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window**

She ran to close the windows as the rain blew into the tiny apartment. She curled up in the bed a strange buzz falling over her. She hated the rain. She hated the darkness.

**There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever**

She thought of all the times she cried and didn't know why. She blamed it on the pregnancy but there was a loneliness and longing that had nothing to do with Hojo. And now it was as if she couldn't cry anymore.

**I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made.**

She wanted somebody, needed them but couldn't remember them. How could you want something so bad and not know what it is? Her eyes closed as she listened to the rain and she drifted into a sleep.

**But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)**

She woke with a start again but not because of the rain or the thunder but because her heart broke for _him_; her mind plastered before her an angel with golden eyes and silver hair, a melodious voice and magic in his touch. _Who was he?_ She grabbed her coat not knowing where she was running to but she ran none the less, her feet heavy from the pregnancy.

**There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby**

**She could feel his lips against her heated skin as she ran into the darkness. She rain plastered her think hair over her face but she ran. His hand made her feel wonderful. She could feel his hard body against hers and she nearly fell over just from the ensuing pleasure. She ran still. **_**Who is he?**_

**If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back**

She was out of breath and she couldn't go any further. She hadn't found him and yet his voice plagued her. His strong hands tortured her. His taste caused a moan to erupt from her. A stranger saw that she was pregnant and asked is she was okay. She couldn't answer.

"Miss?"

"I need to find him."

"DO you need a doctor?" He said helping her up for she had fallen to the ground in the pouring rain.

"I've got to find him." She tore away from the stranger and continued to run.

"Hey!" the man yelled after her.

Images of them arguing made hot tears scald her face even as the cold rain beat numbness into her skin. She remembered days with this angel that hurt like hell and then…

She was lost. She was wet. She was cold. She was lonely. Her feet hurt. _Who are you? Where are you? Please find me._

He sat in the darkness remembering a night like this five months ago when an angel entered his life. He was never the same after he handed her over to a man he did not want to hate but did. He cursed himself for succumbing to his desire for her, now she was apart of him and he couldn't let go. She was under his skin. His mind wandered to those heated moments when he was apart of her and she of him.

**There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby**

She couldn't give up. She needed to find him. Her feet took on a life of their own as she ran and she hoped it was to him. She loved him and needed him. She needed to say his name over and over but she couldn't call the beautiful song to mind_. Please where are you?_ She skidded to a halt as she saw a house out on the hill and warmth spread through her. She was home. She ran with all the energy she had in her to that house that was so near yet torturing so far.

**When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now**

She was at the door and she was exhausted. How far had she run? She didn't know and she didn't care. _Please be here_. She said to herself.

Inuyasha couldn't stand it. He didn't care what she thought he was going to have her. She was his. Dammit. She should be with him. He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on. He scooped up his keys and headed for the door. He cursed under his breath as his determination wavered but he continued. He swung open the door just as the lightning flashed and the thunder clapped. A shadow stood in front of him and his heart stopped. Could it possibly be?

**If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now**

He stared at her and she him. The rain was coming down on her but neither seemed to notice. She just stood there looking at him, searching his face. Her face flushed in spite of cold water beating down on her as she remembered how he kissed her and how she wanted to be in his arms now. _His name; what is his name?_

"Kagome?" he said and her heart sang a tune. "Kagome?" he said again as if he was unsure of her presence.

_His name. Say his name_. she commanded herself. Her eyes closed in pleasure as a hand grabbed her. And hugged her into his warmth.

**(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when you kiss me like this  
**

When his warm lips found her cold ones, it was sweet and tender. Soul-stirring.

**(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when I touch you like that  
**

His hands touched her face and it was so loving. It has so much uncertainty and longing.

**(It's all coming back to me now)  
If you do it like this  
**

She was his and no one else's. He picked her up and kicked the door shut. He slowly stripped her of the water-soaked clothes. He looked at her as she looked at him.

**(It's all coming back to me now)  
**

"Inuyasha." She breathed.

**And if we…**


End file.
